The present invention relates to the field of mid to high volume commercial printing, and more particularly to the printing of consumer product images for advertising literature, newspaper or magazine supplemental inserts, magazine covers, greeting cards, photographs, and the like in such a manner that the printed images give the illusion of depth. More particularly, the present invention relates to printed structures including an image which creates the perception of three dimensions. Additionally, the present invention relates to methods and structures for images simulating a hologram.
It is well known by those knowledgeable in the art, that three-dimensional images and holographic images are generally produced by cameras and other photographic and optical equipment which are of considerable size and complexity. Such equipment and the techniques utilized for producing such images entail the outlay of substantial capital and operating expenditures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide images giving the perception of depth or of three dimensions utilizing printing rather than photographic or optical techniques.
It is another object of the present invention to provide printed images which simulate a hologram.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such images in a facile and economical manner.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof, will become more clear from the disclosure which follows.